Himegoes of the 5th UNCF Fleet
by KodokSangar
Summary: A series of himegoes styled interview of the 5th UNCF Fleet. Some drunk ideas after drinking that wine Mio found in the basement. Just read it...


**Hi! I'm back! I got a little bad news for you...I won't be able to update the story, probably for several months. Blame the National Exam and the University Entrance Exam for that.**

 **So, I brought you this interview of the main characters from the navy elements in Strike Witches Himegoe style. I'm going to continue to the other characters whenever I'm bored…The interview happened just before they were transported to the SW universe, just sayin'...**

 **This Himegoe contained, dark jokes(kind of), fresh memes, and ton of references. Thanks for reading this...**

* * *

 **Track 01 - Self-introduction**

H-hi! My name is Bayu. Full name: I Gede Bayu War-, I mean Miyafuji...I'm the second in command of the 5th UNCF Fleet VBSS team. My callsign is 'Shortstack'. Ugh, please don't laugh! At least it's better than Larry's. I'm 16 years old and going to turn into 17 this August 18th(you may send me presents if you want, hehe). Physical appearance? I'm 160 cm, or 5' 3" in America and 53 kg, or about 117 lbs. I have slightly long brown hair and hazel eyes. Well, since I'm a wizard, I can keep my haircut like this. I spoke Balinese, Indonesian, English, and Japanese very well. I'm the field medic of the squad and also a CQB specialist. I've mastered _Pentjak Silat_ martial art since I was young and now making good use for it. As a Tier Zero, I've fought in many places and undergo countless missions...sorry, I can't tell you much because most of them are classified. My familiar is a Shiba Mame. I keep forgetting his name...

NOPE! I'm not answering that question…!

 **Track 02 - Rank**

I'm a First Sergeant in the Indonesian Navy, an NCO rank. It's the equivalent of the Chief Petty Officer in US Navy and the third lowest rank a Special Operation Wizard can get. I actually one rank higher than both Larry and Erwin via promotion...but to tell you the truth, I don't deserve it...

 **Track 03 - Dreams for the future**

Dreams for the future? _Etto..._ I think after the war I want to become a doctor and inheriting my father's clinic so I can help those in need. Right now as a wizard I want to protect everyone and end this war as soonest as possible...because that's my promise with _Aji_...

 **Track 04 - Original unit**

After graduating from the hellish training in Sand Island Academy, I was attached on the Western Fleet Tier Zero detachment of the KOPASKA, the Indonesian Navy special force. I then saw my first oversea combat duty under Task Force 13 of the UN Joint Special Operation Force before being transferred again here, in the 5th Fleet's VBSS team. Our jobs? Well, my CO once said, if we tell anyone what we do, we have failed as an SOW.

 **Track 05 - About James Hopper**

If the insanity amongst the officers has levels, he probably had surpass level 100. Well, being insane doesn't mean he is a dumb. He is courageous, but he sometimes can be bold. He kinda remind me of Captain James Kirk from Star Trek. Well, they have the same first name and same blonde hair, except XO Hopper is longer. I've never seen him take command so I don't know his style in commanding a warship. I've played chess with him before and from there I know how smart he is, but I can tell he is densest matter in universe when it's about girl...

 **Track 06 - About Larry Bishop**

Larry was the first friend I made when I arrived in Sand Island Academy and he became my brother since then. We may have different mom, different family, and even different country...but I feel that there are some kind of bonds that connected me with every soldier I've come across, but Larry was the strongest. Putting all of that aside, he is a very great sniper. I've never seen his shot missed, probably that's why the Ins nicknamed him as 'Syaithan' or Devil. I feel very safe every time he say, "I got your six, bro". Some phrases make you willing to walk even to hell...

 **Track 07 - About Erwin Wedyodiningrat**

My fellow countryman and squadmate. I'm from the same unit like him in KOPASKA, but I'm not that close with him. From outside he might be rude and arrogant...but he's quite a nice person, despite being an idiot with that 'Born to kill' and peace sign on his helmet. This guy seriously think he is in some kind of Vietnam War movies. He also like to collect patches, even scavenging some of them from the enemy. To tell you the truth, I like some of his patches like the Frogman and Punisher. He is also very good at handling electronic. If you need something to repair, call him.

 **Track 08 - About Rin Hasegawa**

Probably, the best TAO in the fleet...I've never seen her in battle before by the way, hehehe. I only heard them from the others. What I know was that she has great reflexes. She is also very beautiful, no wonder many wizards, and even witches tried to hit her and confessed their feelings, Erwin was among them(Fucking _Jones[1])_. All of which ended by her rejecting them just because of thickheaded XO...I heard they were childhood friend or something like that?

 **Track 09 - About Faisal Perdanakusuma**

My mentor and the one who made me enlisting in the navy...He's kind, but can be pretty strict sometimes. He told me about the work _Aji_ had done, and I'm very grateful for that. Although it surprised me when we met for the first time, after I rejected his offer to join the navy, he told me that "I would come to him sooner or later"! It's like he has some kind of sixth sense or something like that. Nevertheless, he is the greatest tier zero wizard I have ever seen, and someday I want to be like him!

 **Track 10 - About Carlos Caparzo**

My first impression was...a very scary man I would say...with that bald head, tall, muscular body, black skin(no racist), and sharp eyes. But that's all changed after we cooked together for a feast. He's a soft-spoken, however sometime he can get snarky if annoyed, and surprisingly he love cute things like cat, maid, Japanese idol, and even Kawaiicore music, like Aiobahn, Yunomi, Nicamoq, etc(I know the last one after took a peek on his Ipod). Of course as a Chief Engineering, he is very good with machine and techs.

 **Track 11 - About Antonio Alvarez Barbosa**

The Master Chief is a strange person. It's like if he has two personalities. In one point he's like a father figure. He like to joke, play, and exchange thought with us. The next minute he may turn to be an asshole, lifting us out if we mess things up even if it's not a serious problem. I like his style when he played football. He looks like Ronaldinho and Neymar! As expected from someone who was born in Brazil.

 **Track 12 - About Tara Westwood**

The ensign is...kinda a mysterious woman. She never talked much. We rarely talked with each other because she spends most of her time in the Bridge or in her quarter. She is always been a serious and diligent person, and that's what I like from her. But I don't know why, I'm scared of her because I heard she was demoted for beating an officer who tried to hit Lieutenant Hasegawa when in Greece.

 **Track 13 - About Daniel Gutierrez**

Daniel is a really kind boy! He's a little shy and quiet, but he's good at singing(or so Commander Caparzo told me). He rarely showed his emotion but when he get excited his english goes out into the ocean and he started speaking Spanish. The other might think it is annoying, but I don't really mind it. His magic make him the fastest runner in the fleet. I don't recommend it if you challenge him in sprinter competition.

 **Track 14 - About Michelle Bradshaw**

I heard she was an air witch from the US Army Helicopter Regiment -the _Night Stalker_ I guess- who get transferred to the Navy. I don't know why she chooses to be in the navy but at least, I know why she can do many cool maneuvers in rotary striker! However, since she wasn't used aboard a ship, she got seasick for several weeks until she can get over it.

 **Track 15 - About Ren Hasegawa**

I don't know much about Captain Hasegawa. Heck, I'm rarely in the same place like him, so I've never talk with him in person and only heard about his valiant action from the others. He's like a hero from another story...Imaizu-san described him as more prestigious, well-mannered, calm collected version of Commander Hopper.

 **Track 16 - About Jack Hopper**

The older twin brother of Commander James Hopper. At first glance, it was hard to differentiate him with the XO until I noticed their hair styles. They are almost has the same personality, except the Captain is calmer and always carefully calculate everything before issuing order, unlike the XO who is completely bold.

 **Track 17- About the sailors of 5th UNCF Fleet**

The 5th Fleet is like a very large family for me. All of us are brothers and sisters bounded with the same goal: win the war and bring back peace! That's why I want to protect everyone in this fleet.

 **Track 18 - Ambitions**

I want to be a good wizard and protect everyone close to me! Even...if I have to...kill...Well, we are at war right now...killing the enemy is the task of a wizard, but I'll do what I can to see peace quickly restored with as few casualties as possible!

 **Track 19 - About your gears**

KOPASKA is known for its _Tacticool_ style...or so Erwin told me. I had some advanced gears like...FAST Ops Core helmet complete with visor and tan colored CIRAS with...err,about level IV Armor Protection? They can surely stopped AK round.

I also have...GPNVG-18, the four-eyed bug. The US really knows how to produce awesome gear. I usually wore the...hey Erwin, what's that called? ("UBACS," Erwin replied). Yes, UBACS! I keep forgetting it, tee-hee! I don't know how to describe it...it's like the combination of normal uniform in the arms and collar part and t-shirt on its torso. It's patterned with the KOPASKA Digital Camouflage. The reason I wear this is...I never feel comfortable with normal combat shirt, and when Erwin asked me to accompany him to the PX, I came along and found this wonderful clothes! Beside of this...what is that called again Erwin? ("UBACS you moron!" Erwin replied in annoyed tone)...right, 'UBACS you moron'. Beside of that 'UBACS you moron', I also found a grey colored jacket...PCU right? I usually wore it whenever it's cold.

 **Track 20 - About your weapons**

My weapons? Well, I still have my SS2-V5C assault rifle -I will never forget this because the Major told me that 'I got to know my gun better than my dick'-, the gun I brought all the way from Indonesia. It's chambered with 556 and use STANAG magazine, so it's not a problem if I'm out of ammunitions. But there's several time when I ditched the SS2 for something like...M4A1, or that 'HK41-something'? I still need to learn more about western gun…

My sidearm is the G2 Elite, manufactured by the local Indonesian firearm industry of Pindad. It's chambered with 9mm and has good durability and pretty easy to use and clean. It's probably because I've got used with this gun since I was a nugget...Well, sometimes I use the SEAL's P226R and Glock! I like Glock!

 **Track 21 - About your homeland**

My homeland? I'm from Indonesia, a vast archipelago country in Southeast Asia. It is a beautiful country with thousands of islands and lot of cultures, races, tribes, and religions living in harmony. I can hardly believe a great country like this exist...Ahem, maybe I sounded a bit nationalistic, but that was expected coming from the mouth of a wizard from the National Armed Forces.

For the region where I live, it's Gianyar, a country side in the Island of Bali. Yup, you hear me...that Paradise Island, Island of Hinduism, Island of Hundred Temple, Island of Love, etc. I'm sure if you've watch Julia Robert's movie, you'll know it. The nature is nice, the food is good and full of spices, and not mentioning the cultures are great! No wonder why thousands of tourists visited this island every year.

 **Track 22 - About your family**

As you see from my surname, I'm somehow related to that prestigious noble family in Japan, the retainers of the Nagato regent house...but I've never meet them in face actually, so I don't really know. Well, who knows that the famous Japanese witch ace, Masako Miyafuji is actually my cousin?

Anyway, about my real family, _Aji_ and _Okaa-san,_ father and mother are the best parents in the world! _Aji_ 's name is I Made Bagus Wardana...before you ask, yes, he is the one who created the Naval Striker. He promised me that he will return home, but when he finished with his project, h-he...okay, I won't push myself…I and my siblings changed our surnames so the enemy of my father won't know about us.

 _Okaa-san_ 's name is Chizuru Miyafuji, an immigrant from Japan. She looks and acts like _Yamato Nadeshiko_ , or what I heard as the ideal Japanese woman. No wonder _Aji_ fell in love with her at first sight. _Okaa-san_ once told me that after she ended her career as a witch in the Imperial Japanese Royal Guard, she was engaged to some 'noble dickhead' before _Aji_ with the help of her cousin named Ichiro 'steal' her and humiliate that dickhead in front of his family. I lol'ed every time I remembered that story.

For my siblings, I have two, a younger brother and a sister. The word 'I Gede' in front of my given name means I'm the eldest son in my family. My younger brother is I Made Wahyu Miyafuji. He is the kind of guy who always take task very seriously. He dreamed to become a wizard, but too bad his magic is too small and unfit to be in service. I heard from home that he enrolled in the military high school in Magelang. He is really serious to join the military.

Ni Kadek Ayu Miyafuji is my youngest sibling, a tomboyish with laid back personality and like to cursing around, completely the opposite of Wahyu. I'm always amused when they bickered, of course I would have to separate them when they started hitting each other. Well, despite of that, Ayu excelled at cooking. I can say, her cook is ten times better than me. Unlike Wahyu, she has the potential to be a witch, but she don't want to enlist because she want to be with _Okaa-san_ and is too lazy to enlist. I thought her actual reason must be the latter more than the former...

 **Track 23 - About your magic**

My magic? It's the healing magic, the specialty of the Miyafuji family. They said I have the largest healing magic in the fleet and probably in the entire KOPASKA. They also said I contributed a lot during the suicide bombing in the Athena Naval Base by healing all the victims...I'm not that good, right? One time in a mission, when we were pinned down by the enemy in a hostile territory, I lost my consciousness...and when I opened my eyes, I was already in the triage center. The report said 'I killed many enemy troops before the QRF arrived. So, many that they can't keep counting' and 'strike terror to them by emitting blue auras from my body'. Still, I need to learn more about my magic power to see if it bring good things...or bad things...

 **Track 24 - About your cooking**

Beside of fighting, I also can cook...I can cook Balinese traditional food like spicy chicken, satay, and _lawar_ , whether it's beef, chicken, or pork. I'm also pretty good at Japanese cuisine thanks to my mother. I can also make Tahu Bulat (round shaped tofu). Fujiwara-san, our neighborhood and fellow Japanese usually bought the tofu my mother and I made and sold them to the city. Now, every Friday the VBSS always request me to cook curry for them...not that I'm complaining though. I'm happy if everyone like my cooking!

 **Track 25 - About the life of sorcerers(Official stances)**

Special Operation Wizard is known as 'the best warrior group on earth', a band of the best of the best wizards. I had heard many thing about them from television and newspaper. At first, I can't believe I managed to join them! Special force is one of the most important elements in modern warfare which mean one action of ours may change the course of war!

 **Track 26 - About the life of sorcerers(True feeling)**

The hard feeling I have in the battlefield was...when I must kill the enemy...I know it's wrong to take another live but…! This is war...if I don't do it right, they will come after my friends and those I loves. Like hell I will ever let that happen! That's why, I keep telling my mind that 'the only thing you should feel when you kill your enemy is the recoil of your gun'.

However the hardest was...when you see your fellow soldiers...brothers and sisters who had bleed with you returned home in body bag, or even never return...I'll do what it takes to protect them...even if I must trade my very life!

 **Track 27 - Morning greeting(1)**

Rise and shine! Let's start the day with some _light_ work out!

 **Track 28 - Morning greeting(2)**

 _Selamat pagi!_ Wait...it is zero-four hundred...whatever….

 **Track 29 - Meal**

 _Itadakimasu!_

 _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

 _Makan bang..._

What? It's not salty enough? Okay, here you go! *sprinkling salt like #Saltbae*

I found something in the MRE pack! What is this? A candy? Ehhhh...! Larry, why are you throwing it?

….Don't worry, I've used to eat something like...ugghhh

 **Track 30 - Afternoon greeting**

 _Hai konnichiwa_ , how are you doing?

 **Track 31 - Evening greeting**

Selamat malam, how is it going?

 **Track 32 - Before bed**

Finally...some rest…. _oyasumi!_

 **Track 33 - Sending off**

See you later, bye bye!

 **Track 34 - Reception**

Yo! Nice to see you! What's new?

 **Track 35 - Other lines**

 _Suksma!_ (Thank you!) I owe you one!

Well, dealing with Ins is not as hard as accused as pedophile by some ignorant women in _Indomaret[2]_ because you has Idolm ster wallpaper in your smartphone...poor Erwin…

We are always ready! Because even marines need to call 911…

Pardon me, sir...are you sure about that? Understood...

 **Track 36 - Incoming mail**

Heads up! We got a mail!

Do you want to open it?

 **Track 37 - Startup**

Time for some DOTA...I mean work….

 **Track 38 - Shut down**

Shutting down!

 **Track 39 - Error**

What the-

Don't worry master, I can fix this…...fuck! _cicing_ …

Alright, stay calm...control, alt, del...it's not working?!

This isn't good…! But, I'll try my best!

Who the hell place Satania picture here?! Someone must've hack it...

Erwin! I need your help!

 **Track 40 - Enlargement**

You want it larger, okay!

 **Track 41 - Reduction**

What? Smaller? _Zeeb!_

 **Track 42 - Maximize**

If you forced me anymore, it won't fit in the monitor.

 **Track 43 - Minimize**

What is that? I can't see shit!

 **Track 44 - Deletion**

Are you sure you want to delete it?

 **Track 45 - Download**

Downloading! Do you have IDM(Internet Download Manager) in your computer?

Download finished! Should I scan it?

 **Track 46 - Connection**

Connecting to Internet...here we go!

Disconnecting!

 **Track 47 - Call**

*mimicking nokia ringtone* someone's calling!

You want to pick it up or something?

 **Track 48 - Answering machine**

If you're hearing this, it's mean I'm not available...please leave the message after this RBT, I mean beep.

 **Track 49 - Fanservice(1)**

Wha-?! Did you just?! _Mou!_

 **Track 50 - Fanservice(2)**

I love you! _Daisuki!_ I'll never leave you….

Aww, Master's so cute~

 _Onegai..._ I can't...hold back anymore…

 **Track 51 - Fanservice(3)**

What are you doing?!

Get off me, ya bitch!

I hate you! _Aho..._

 **Track 52 - Underwear**

Yeah, I wear them...if you really curious, it is black colored Ryder. It's _adem bener_ [3] _…_ W-w-why am I telling you this?!

 **Track 53 - Combat**

Shortstack, ready and waiting!

Move out! Let's get the job done!

Major Faisal, what is your order _pak_?

Contact!

Taking fire!

They are fucking killing us!

We got a man down! Chessboard, cover me!

 _Cicing! Bangke!_

Frag out!

We are killing the bastards, give them hell!

He is down!

* * *

 ** _'Dictionary':_**

Jones[1] = the acronym of _Jomblo Ngenes_ or Forever Alone in english

Indomaret[2] = a mini market chain in Indonesia  
Adem bener[3] = _So cool…_


End file.
